BackUp Blues
by PurpleFigment
Summary: Team 7 is called upon to back up a Las Vegas ATF team on a desert bust with results that will have long reaching consequences. Vinjury, Buckjury, Chris comfort & angst, doses of angst around for all 7.


Back Up Blues#1

Series: Back Up Blues Series

* * *

><p>Author's Chapter Notes:<p>

Originally written 7/2006. Complete as it stands, it is the first in a series that only has two stories in it at this time. Hopefully more will be added if real life and my muse cooperates.

3/21/2012: some minor updates and edits. Why is it that you can always find mistakes you were sure weren't there before?

This little piece is a response to not quite a pet peeve, maybe more of a thought of mine. Then I saw something on a TV show that just reinforced it. Not that I want to see all fan fiction changed. I just realized that with the backgrounds most of our boys have in special services in the ATF au they would all have some skills that would allow them to help Nathan more if the need arises. (Virtual Bonus Points to anyone who figures out what TV series and the episode that finally got me off my backside and pushed me to do something with this plot bunny I've been harboring for quite some time.)  
>Leaving lots to the imagination here, it's more of a story excerpt, I guess you could say.<br>Anything in italics indicates the characters thoughts.

Warnings: there be some violence here, Vinjury ahead, little Buckjury also. Oh, and did I say Chris comfort and angst, along with Nathan, Ezra, Josiah & JD angst?

Disclaimer: I don't own'em; as a matter of fact I don't own much. Only playing for fun, no money involved.

* * *

><p>In the middle of nowhere, deep in the desert near the Grand Canyon, Team 7 was backing up Team 3 from Las Vegas, NV for a large bust. It was hot, sticky, uncomfortable and annoying. They still weren't sure what they were doing out of their normal area on what appeared to be a major, yet routine bust. But they had been sent to do a job, so they would do it to the best of their abilities.<p>

It started out normal enough. Two weeks ago SAC Agent Christopher Larabee had received a call from his superior, Orrin Travis, setting up this assignment. Team 7 had been requested specially by a friend of Travis' from high up the food chain in Nevada. They never got a clear answer as to why they were needed for back up, after all the Las Vegas Division had eight teams of their own covering the southwest. The set up sounded simple enough, like many of Team 7's cases. Dominic DiFortelli was a rising wise guy based in the gambling Mecca. The crown jewel in his empire was illegal arms. Unfortunately no one had been to find enough, or for that matter any evidence against him. Supposedly his rise was about to come to an end. Team 3 was going to take him and his syndicate down. To do it they needed the back up of Denver's Team 7. Unfortunately Travis owed his friend a favor that meant Team 7 was paying off for him.

The whole thing left the team leader feeling uneasy. There was nothing specific, nothing he could use as a factual protest to refuse the assignment, so here they sat, under the broiling Arizona sun. He guessed if he had to pin his uneasiness on one thing it was one basic fact that the Las Vegas office should have had ample resources to cover the bust without expending the money on bringing their team in. It just didn't sit right. There was nothing he could do about it though.

In the distance there was a warehouse with a small cabin type building attached. Only dirt roads through the desert lead to the site, through the scrub and sparse vegetation. There were many rocks and some groupings of large boulders and other rock formations. Here near the Canyon there were also occasional scatterings of groups of scrubby trees. Cover wasn't impossible to provide for Team 3, but it sure wasn't easy.

And there arose another uneasy point for Chris. During the briefing and planning sessions he thought he was going to have to hog tie Tanner to control him. Not that he wouldn't have preferred to let the expert sharpshooter take a piece out of every member of Team 3. It sure would've saved him a headache. Chris trusted Vin with his own as well as every other member of Team 7's lives.

The Texan was the best sharpshooter he had ever laid eyes own, a damn fine strategist and tactician, an excellent crime scene investigator and a loyal team member, no make that brother. If anybody knew where to place sharpshooters and other men during an operation, besides himself, it was Vin Tanner. Well these yahoos from Team 3 kept changing the positions, trying to put his men, Team 7, in bad positions to cover the bust. Rankin, Team 3's leader, kept insisting on positions that would leave men out in the open and vulnerable. And hell, the sharpshooter spot he had picked out didn't have a clear line of vision to anything unless Vin were to stand up like he had a bulls eye painted on his chest every time he went to make a shot. What a session!

Finally Larabee had gotten Travis involved via video conference and made sure everyone knew that if some changes weren't made Team 7 was on the next plane back to Denver. Reluctantly changes were made and now here they sit, baking their asses off. The Denver Team had discreetly set up before sunrise so they wouldn't raise suspicions. It was now 11 am. The op was due to go down in fifteen minutes.

It couldn't be over soon enough as far as he was concerned. Nathan had fussed and over prepared with every single one of them when it came to water, sun / heat protection, food and first aid supplies. They were spread out over a wide area, connected only by limited audio contact. In many ways the blonde felt like he was back in the SEALs, it was just that kind of an op. Plus he was worried as all get out about his men, especially Tanner. He had no concrete reason to be worried. Then again he'd been doing this long enough to trust his instincts. When he or Vin had one of their 'feelings' it was best to stay sharp and be on the look out for anything.

Vin, as normal, was their 'eye in the sky'. He was perched alone on top of a taller rock formation facing the front of the building. Chris had fretted the whole time Tanner had free climbed the back of what JD had referred to as one of nature's wondrous creations in the predawn half light. It wasn't a particularly hard or long climb; it was just that no one should under take that kind of activity in anything but full sun. Now he was worrying on whether or not Tanner was drinking as much water as he should be. While the long haired prankster was hidden from below he was still exposed to the full on sun from above. Luckily, he was dressed in lighter tones to blend in with the rocks, as opposed to his usual mission black, but it still wasn't reflective white. Vin was so skinny to start with; he could sweat out all his nonexistent excess weight in a short time and be in trouble before anyone had noticed.

Luckily the other men were tucked in more sheltered ground level positions around the perimeter of the structure. JD was stationed down the road in a hidden communications van to monitor the approach of Team 3's undercover agent with the bad guys, along with the rest of team 3 who would follow them in covertly. The rest of Team 7 besides Chris and Vin, were paired up around the perimeter, Buck with Ezra to the right corner of the structure on Vin's right. The roadway also came in from the right. Josiah and Nathan took up the position to the front of the building on the other side, to Vin's left. Larabee was covering the the structure from the other side of the roadway. Given the layout of the terrain, he opted for a position facing near the front corner. It didn't give him a clear view of the entire building front, but it did allow him to keep tabs on all his men's positions as well as the approach, and egress, of the location.

The research on this group was thorough. It was a small group dealing in arms. They used panel vans or tractor trailers to transport merchandise based on volume. They did not have any access to planes or helicopters and none of their known associate were pilots. They were known to be violent when the need be, but they were predictable. Teams 7 and 3 had an air tight practiced plan. Why was Larabee about to jump out of his skin?

Larabee kept reminding himself to calm down - it was just a bust like any other bust. These guys like to stick to a schedule, its 11:05 and it's scheduled for 11:15, almost over.

"Techhead to Cowboy, over." JD's voice came over the team's headsets softly.

"Cowboy here," Chris answered quickly.

"The spider is inbound to the web, repeat; the spider is headed your way." His excitement was palpable, even if his voice was soft and even.

"Received. Stay low, will be in touch," Chris continued, "Cowboy to Angel."

Tanner's dislike for this particular handle was heard through this professional, yet sarcastic response. "Angel, here."

"Read that?" He didn't wait for an answer he already knew Tanner didn't miss anything. "Stay sharp, we want them, but we want to stay alive."

"Always do, Cowboy," sarcasm now gone, through the answer Chris could almost hear Vin's cocky smirk and the humorous overtones to his reply. Chris simply shook his head, cataloging the event for later since it was inappropriate for him to sass Tanner back at the moment.

"Gambler, Preacher?"

"Ready and waiting Cowboy."

"The earlier transmission was audible to our location also…"

"Great." The notoriously short tempered man in black cut the similarly notoriously wordy man short with one word, smiling while he did it.

JD was approximately 7 minutes down the road from their location. It was the best site with cover they could find him.

"Cowboy, brothers, red herring vehicle now passing, repeat player in motion." JD was heard whispering in their ears softly again announcing that Phil Whiting, aka Simmons Tyler, the undercover operative from Team 3, his 'body guard' (another member of Team 3, Jeremy Jenkins) were arriving in their Hummer.

77777777777777777

Larabee knew Vegas was high end, but a Hummer? When they met yesterday late afternoon for their practice run thru he couldn't believe the stable of vehicles the host team had. He assumed they were government property drug repos, but he hadn't had time to look in to it. Back home they occasionally got to use an agency vehicle or rental when it was a necessity. Usually they made due with Josiah's aging Suburban, Buck's aging truck, Vin's decrepit Jeep, JD's self hopped up motorcycle, Nathan's reasonably respectable Cherokee and his Black Ram, which had it not been for insurance money may never had even existed. OK Ezra had a Jaguar, but it was Standish after all.

Here they had two Hummers, a Cadillac Escalade, a Corvette, a Porsche Cayman, BMW Z4 and a tricked out Honda Goldwing Interstate. Something was very wrong and Team 7 didn't have the time to find out what it was before this case was going to come to a head. The only thing the worried Coloradoan could do was watch out for his men and make sure they watched each other's backs.

7777777777777777777

Larabee's musing was broken by a noise. It wasn't the noise he was anticipating though. They had all been at attention waiting for the cars to come down the road or for more movement from within the structure. Suddenly he was taken by surprise by the sound of a helicopter approaching from the southwest, from behind Vin's position.

"Head's up guys…"

Before Chris could finish the sound of gunfire from the helicopter erupted. The Gunfire seemed to be aimed at a specific target. From the surprised, stifled grunt six men hear over their radio equipment they were pretty sure that target had been hit.

"Angel!" Chris barked into his mouth piece, worry evident. "Angel … Vin … Report!"

Instead of a verbal reply the report of Vin's sniper rifle was heard. Even wounded the man's aim was impeccable. The copter stuttered when it was hit where it would hurt and then it turned tail and headed off, smoke trailing behind it.

The two vehicles they had been expecting drove up as the warehouse door opened. Men began sliding out of the cars on the protected side and rushing in to the building.

Team 7 did their best to return fire when fired upon as the two sides engaged in an all out firefight. Larabee was trying to defend his position, watch his men's backs and determine the status of his sharpshooter. Damn It! I just knew this was going to go to hell in a hand basket!

Meanwhile Nathan had broken off from his position with Josiah and was working his way over to Vin's stronghold. He was hopeful that if he could make it to the rear of the rock formation he would be able to climb up to the wounded Texan behind its protection. The trouble prone man never did anything half way. That fact lodged in his mind, along with the visual and audio evidence he witnessed, was enough to convince the medic to take the chance. Jackson knew as a former Army Ranger Tanner was more than capable, having skills beyond advanced first aid, to keep himself alive. However, he also knew that his loyal friend would be more interested in keeping his teammates alive, if at all possible, rather than tending to his own injuries.

"Doc to Cowboy, on the move," Jackson kept his report minimal, Larabee would know where he was headed.

Chris cursed under his breath. He didn't like the idea of their medic risking himself. But he also was certain that Vin needed help. Deciding that the black man was right he gave a positive response.

"Affirmative."

The gun-play continued as the men tried to tighten the perimeter up after brief communication. Buck & Ezra moved closer to Vin's position. Chris took up the slack by creeping up on what had been their placement. Meanwhile Josiah found a slightly better spot to lay down cover fire for Nathan's attempt to get to Tanner.

Just about the time all this movement was occurring, which was really only a couple of minutes from the start of the altercation, a large explosion took place to the north of their location. It was a cacophony of disaster as the sharpshooter's skill was proven. The helicopter crashed in a mighty burst of noise, fire and smoke.

It was a great distraction for a moment, but apparently not a big enough one though. Out of no where Buck felt a burning sensation in his upper arm. It surprised him because he thought he was behind the cover of a mid size boulder. He over came his surprise rapidly when he caught view of the man who shot him just inside the garage door.

Wilmington took aim and fired before quickly taking better cover. His aim was true. His assailant when down never to rise again.

7777777777

Vin Tanner, sharpshooter extraordinaire, was in pain. He was also extremely pissed off. After fighting for the sniper position he preferred he had been relatively happy with where he was posted, watching his team's backs during the op.

If the shooting started as predicted Tanner was pretty sure he would be out of the line of fire for the weapons they thought they would be facing. At least based on their intel and research. Besides, the team sniper generally didn't take fire. Vin was having some very angry thoughts.

'Who the hell expected air support from this group? What is this, a war zone?'

His anger didn't end there. He had a job to do, brothers to protect and that damn helicopter crew had gotten of a lucky shot which had torn apart his upper thigh. Not slowing the sniper down noticeably, he continued to do his job the best he could.

Through his scope he noticed one of the jerks in the warehouse had a high power rifle. Unfortunately Vin couldn't get a clean shot at him. While he was trying to get a clear shot at the crook with the rifle, said crook managed to get a lucky shot off towards the Texan's location which ricocheted off the rock edge. The ricocheting bullet sent rock shrapnel flying in his direction to do more damage.

The sharpshooter let out an involuntary yelp of pain when he was struck by the flying rock pieces. Years of training managed to allow him to finish his follow through on the shot he had started to take before he was struck when the man had stepped from cover to shoot him. Vin may have been wounded, but the man who shot him would never hurt anyone else again thanks to the sharpshooter's bullet.

Tanner wanted to continue to cover his family. To do that he knew he had to stop his bleeding or he wouldn't last long. Hating to do it he put his rifle down. Fishing in his pack he grabbed out a dressing and a bandage. Taking a second look at the damage and the amount of blood he was loosing he realized he needed more than a pressure dressing. Sighing deeply, he reached back in with hands that were starting to tremble and pulled out an IV set up.

"Cowboy to Angel. Angel respond."

There was just too much going on for Tanner to deal with a mother hen at the moment too. So, he did the only logical thing his mind could come up with, he ignored Larabee for the moment. There'd be Hell to pay later. So be it.

Working as quickly as he could, so he could get back to what he considered to be his more important job, Tanner applied a dressing to the nasty wound. Then he applied a pressure dressing as tight as he could. The wound was bleeding way too heavily.

Awkwardly applying a rubber tourniquet to his left arm he picked up the IV catheter and wished Nathan was here instead of him alone. Thanking his Ranger training he started the IV and hooked the tubing to the catheter and bag of fluids. Carefully arranging the bag so it would stay safely above his head and hopefully out of the line of fire he took a deep breath.

'Man I hate this crap. I'm not cut out for self care first aid. Much happier just being a sharpshooter.'

With a great deal of care and effort he arranged himself and his rifle to watch his teammates backs for the duration. He was obviously in pain. Anyone who had been with him would have easily noted how pale he was starting to become from the blood loss. Vin Tanner was a stubborn man who could last quite awhile from sheer grit alone. Unfortunately in this instance he was going to need more than grit in the near future if he was going to last at all.

77777777777777777

Josiah was still covering Nathan's movements towards Tanner. Suddenly the branch of the scrubby tree next to him exploded from the impact of a bullet. Someone had him in their sights, shit! Sanchez was too large a target for the cover he had available to him at the moment.

Then he heard it that glorious sound – Vin's sniper rifle. Timely and true. He heard a human yelp and knew the person who wanted him dead was no longer a problem.

"Thank you Angel."

Josiah didn't get the result he hoped for. He could only hope that meant either the Texan's radio had been damaged or he was conserving energy. Perhaps too busy. Any other answer was simply unacceptable.

7777777777

Standish was quickly at his partner's side, gun still in his hand at the ready. Shaking his head as he approached, mumbling under his breath about team members acting as targets for trouble and bad guys. The whole time he made teasingly sarcastic comments the sharp agent was at the ready for incoming attacks while digging out medical supplies with his hand that did not hold a gun.

Luckily Wilmington was right handed and the bullet had taken out a shallow groove of his left upper arm. The gambler relaxed his aim while Buck took over watching for any possible attacks. Since the wound was shallow and they were far from aid, Ezra briefly cleaned the wound, which luckily was not bleeding heavily at the moment. After that he then followed up with a pressure dressing and bandage. Buck was obviously in pain, not enough to merit s though, plus they needed every man mobile and coherent under the circumstances, so that was the end of the emergency aid rendered for the moment.

"I believe that will hold you for the time being Mr. Wilmington. Endeavor not to damage yourself any further during this mission. I would hate to see my handy work undone."

"Thanks Ez," Buck smiled, returning fire. Chuckling he continued, "I'll do my best. After all I know what a sacrifice it was for you to lower yourself to do dirty work of any type. "

Buck was actually very thankful for the assistance despite his light tone. Their team was very lucky when it came to injuries in the field and desperate times. Not that they wanted to get hurt in vague locations far from backup and hospitals. But if occasions like this arose they stood a better chance than most when it came to survival.

Chris, Vin and himself had all been special forces. He and Chris Navy SEALs, Vin Army Rangers. Therefore they all had advanced field training including IV's and certain meds. Things they would need to keep themselves, their teammates or even hostages they might have been rescuing alive in God forsaken places around the world. Josiah had been in the Army years earlier. Ezra had also been in the service, but his records were so classified that none of them, except perhaps Travis or Chris, had any idea what he actually did. So the two of them had life saving training, perhaps not as much as the former three, but they had skills put to use under fire previously that they could call upon to use when needed. Nathan and JD were the only two without a military background. Of course that didn't matter with Nathan because he was a certified paramedic with advanced training beyond that even. And JD, well he was smart and a fast learner.

Buck did have to admit that out of all of them his adopted little brother did tend to be the one who might get grossed out or a wee bit emotional at times. Plus he hoped there would never come a time when Dunne was the only one left. With a little luck there would always be one or more of the others around to help him. Something about JD brought out the desire to protect, perhaps even shelter, the young man when ever possible. In the past Wilmington had sensed from all the other men a need to keep their youngest as innocent and untouched as possible. The diverse group of men, who were all jaded by their previous circumstances, was probably guilty of trying to protect JD of becoming jaded too.

Yep, not only are we a protective bunch of mothering hens, all in all Team 7's chances in a medical emergency are pretty damn good. Another stray bullet brought Wilmington back from his optimistic musing. Time for full on attention and to take these so and so's down!

7777777777777777

Meanwhile Chris was still trying to reach Vin on the radio to get the status on his condition. The whole time he was also participating in the gunfight, trying to take out the bad guys, wondering where Vegas Team 3 had gotten to. It seemed like they were no longer the backup, but the primary under fire. The uncover agents from team 3 in the second car had joined the gang in the warehouse. And it didn't seem like they had joined them under duress. Larabee's thoughts were spinning. 'Those bastards are gonna pay for turning the tables on us. What made them think we would be an easy bunch to take out? Either there's a method to their madness or they are a group of idiots.'

"Angel, Angel answer me damn it!"

"Cowboy, hold your britches," came a weak gravely reply. "Little hard to save your asses, answer to your whining and try to keep m'self together."

The reply was also breathless. It may have held a note of the usual Tanner humor, but the normal Tanner strength was no where to be found. Gunfire could be heard echoing around them; though it did seem to be slowing as their opponents seemed to be taking deeper cover.

Larabee's mind was working on two levels. The first all business, the bad guys were digging deep or about to do something. Plus where was Team 3? He needed to assess the status of his team and develop a new plan. The second, his best friend, his sharpshooter, how bad was he hurt? What was going on with him? He had heard the sniper rifle firing multiple times, so he knew he was still watching over them. But he also knew that Tanner would maintain his post and do his best to keep them alive on his death bed, if he had the strength to.

"Angel, cut the crap. How bad are you hit?"

"Cowboy, this is Doc. I've reached Angel. Hold for report."

Patience was not one of Larabee's strong points. In this case he didn't have much of a choice besides; he had a couple other things on his plate to figure out at the moment. The man in black would have to trust his medic with his sharpshooter while he took point on the rest of their problems.

77777777777777777777

"Vin put that rifle down so I can treat you."

"Ain't gonna happen, Doc," the stubborn man kept a sharp eye on the warehouse and it's environs while addressing the medic. "I started my IV and put on a pressure dressin'. I gotta job to do here. You gonna take over as sharpshooter?"

While they were talking Nathan had been assessing Vin's injuries. Shaking his head, clucking his tongue and working the whole time, Jackson was not a happy man.

"No I am not. At least one of my hands are going to be busy holding your leg together," the usually quiet Texan let out a scream as the medic reached into his leg and exerted pressure to control the bleeding. Vin let out in curses in four different languages.

"Nathan, you trying to kill me?"

"I'm trying to save your scrawny life. Now dig in that med kit and give yourself an injection of morphine so this is more tolerable and the pain doesn't help send you into shock."

"Like hell I will." Vin was still fighting him. Weak with pain and blood loss, though buoyed thanks to the IV and the sports drinks he had been consuming all morning while waiting. The man was not giving up his post until his friends and teammates were safe.

"Stubborn, idiot," Nathan understood even if he was pissed off. He only had one hand to do anything with until he got some help though. "Doc to Cowboy."

"Go ahead."

"Angel took a bad on to his left thigh. Got an IV started and I'm stuck holding direct pressure manually until we get life flight. He refuses morphine until the conflict's over or someone takes over as Angel. We need to get medical care ASAP."

"Roger that. I'll call in the assist. Angel don't be an idiot listen to Doc."

"Cowboy I ain't being an idiot. Casanova's winged, Three's apparently gone bad, we got troubles and we need each and every one of us and you know it, Cowboy."

"Just stay alive, Angel." Chris replied firmly while trying to get a handle on his aggravation with his mouthy subordinate. Vin Tanner was one of the only men alive who could get away with back talking him. At the moment, under the extreme circumstances, Larabee was afraid he just might shoot Tanner when he got with in range. So much for past 'hollow' threats.

7777777777777777777777777

"Cowboy to Techhead." In between returning fire Chris contacted JD at the communications van.

"Go Cowboy."

"Patch me to through to the emergency line at the Vegas ATF office."

Larabee took a moment to look at his watch while waiting for JD to parch his request through. 11:22, seven minutes, man it seems like we've been here for hours. He released a clip from his automatic handgun and slapped another preloaded one in.

"Go Cowboy, you're patched."

"This SAC Larabee. We're under fire at our take down location. We have two wounded agents, one critical. The critical needs life flight to the hospital IMMEDIATELY to survive. Please approach from the southwest and pick up at the base of the boulder formation south of the front of the warehouse."

"Negative Larabee. We can not send a helicopter into a hot scene. Advise when situation is under control."

"That is unacceptable, I repeat UNACCEPTABLE. You will send that helicopter NOW or I will get in touch with Orrin Travis and make sure I have yours and everyone else's involved jobs within the next 24 hours. Do you understand?"

Larabee was livid, to say the least. Someone was going to die if Vin didn't get the medical care he needed as fast as he needed it. He didn't care if he had to call in favors from friends in the Navy, it was going to happen.

"Agent Larabee, it's not policy…" the timid reply was cut off.

"GET ME YOUR SUPERVISOR NOW!" Chris shouted over the radio. His glare could be heard in his voice even over the bullets flying through the air.

While he was waiting he switched to his emergency radio.

"Techhead, get me the Judge on the alternate emergency frequency."

"Affirmative cowboy."

Another voice was soon heard over the radio.

"Agent Larabee, this is Supervisor Mathers. I understand there's a problem?"

"Mathers, I have an agent bleeding to death in need of a helicopter NOW. I even have a medic if need be, just get me a helicopter."

"I'm sure our dispatcher explained the policy…"

"I don't give a damn about your policy, do care about his life? "he heard Travis on the other radio. "Can you hold a second?"

"Judge? Angel's down, needs life flight now, they will not send a copter into a hot zone. Plus Team 3 appears to have gone rogue."

Travis could hear the desperation and aggravation in Chris' voice, along with the gun play in the background. He knew Chris was a good multi-tasker, but this was carrying it to an extreme. The whole situation was a certified mess.

"Understood Cowboy, I'll take care of it with a call," and he was gone.

Chris went back to Mathers.

"Your phone should be ringing…"

Larabee could hear an interruption and then some discussion the background. Something to the effect of yes sir, sorry, no sir, first thing, never again, please, yes, yes, he hung up!

"Agent Larabee? Your helicopter will be there as soon as possible. Sorry for any, uh, misunderstanding."

"Yea, right," Quickly disconnecting the contact Chris went back to giving his full attention to the other battle at hand.

77777777777777

"Good day gentlemen, I thought you might be able to use some assistance. I believe I overheard some bickering about some morphine and some rifle coverage?"

Standish peaked his head over the top of the rock crest to address Jackson and Tanner.

"If you aren't a sight for sore eyes, Ezra," the medic breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well Mr. Jackson I do try," he crept over to the two men staying low to avoid being a target.

Vin was decidedly pale, almost grey. When Nathan had last taken his pulse it was rapid and shallow. His breathing was coming faster and he was starting to pant a little, undoubtedly from the pain if nothing else. At least he was still sweating, which at this point in the heat, was a good sign. If he had been too dry it would have meant he was dehydrated on top of the amount of blood he had lost.

Ezra lightly touched Vin's shoulder to gain his attention from where he was keeping watch over the warehouse. He jumped a mile.

"Sorry, Ez."

"That's quite all right my dear friend." He then made an attempt to lighten the moment. "But how many times must I implore you to use my proper appellation, Ez-ra." He stressed both syllables with a smile on his face and a chuckle in his voice.

Ezra was saddened by Tanner's condition and the apparent pain he was in. Both made more urgent by the lack of a retort from Vin.

"Vin, how about I take over the sniper rifle so Nathan can give you some morphine to take the edge off that pain?"

Jackson nodded his encouragement to Standish at that idea.

"That's a might good idea Ez. I'se havin' a mite trouble concentratin' anymore," he admitted.

His two friends knew how much that admission must have cost the younger man, if he was any longer in a state to even be aware of it. Vin took his job of protecting his brothers very seriously.

"Ezra, get out another bag of IV fluids out while you're grabbing the morphine. Between the two of us we'll take care of both and then he can get some rest while you watch our backs." Nathan then smiled his thanks at the undercover operative while they went to work. Vin passed over his rifle as they finished. As soon as he did it was like he was finally able to relax and Tanner's body betrayed him by allowing darkness to take over.

7777777777777777

Larabee had been updated and the remaining four men below the sharpshooter's position closed in nearer to the boulder formation protecting each other while they waited for the helicopter. They were doing what their family did best when things got tough. Closing ranks and protecting their own, getting ready to take out the threat, while putting away the bad guys, justice would prevail.

At least that was the plan. However the team leader had another one of those feelings that he and his best friend were famous for. Something was going to happen, something was about to change. He couldn't be sure what it was, just that it was coming.

"Cowboy to all, heads up," Larabee alerted. "Keep sharp team."

There was a round of check ins from all his agents except Tanner. Nathan reported in on the unconscious agents behalf.

The gun fire had all but ceased from the warehouse. The two cars that had arrived were still parked side ways with open doors in front of the one open garage door. There were four more overhead garage doors. One was tall enough for a tractor trailer to pull in, the rest large enough to house normal vans or Fed Ex type delivery trucks.

Chris pulled out his binoculars to get a closer look at the warehouse and attached building during the lull. His timing, as usual, was perfect. Three of the overhead doors opened simultaneously, Hummers with darkened windows spilling out faster than one would deem safe normally. All three took off down the dirt road leading from the staked out warehouse. With their windows darkened it was hard to tell who or how many was actually in each vehicle. What the darkened widows didn't obscure the dust cloud the vehicles left in their wake did.

Larabee was the closest to the fleeing vehicles. The wounded Buck was the next closest. There did not appear to be anyone left behind in the warehouse as there was no cover gunfire coming from there as the Hummers left.

Chris and Buck immediately stepped from behind cover to start firing at the SUV's leaving the scene, while Standish started to take aim from the sniper's nest. They were sure they should be able to take out at least one of the vehicles.

Just as the Hummers cleared the corner of the building and the ATF agents were about to fire their weapons another unexpected element entered play. Unexpected at least as far as Team 7 was concerned.

Not seeing a remaining threat Larabee and Wilmington had left cover to take aim at the Hummers. Suddenly they felt themselves being lifted off their feet and thrown back. It seemed like the world had just come to an end.

In his perch Standish also was thrown off his mark. Not quite as badly as his two friends due to the protection of the boulders in front of him and the height he had, but it still knocked him on his back side.

Sanchez, who was on the far side, was also knocked off his feet. Luckily the fact that he was further away had him in a position to easily regain his equilibrium. Josiah clambered back to his feet and raced to check on Buck and Chris.

7777777777

"Chris, Buck, Buck, somebody! What happened?" JD was desperate to know what was happening he heard the explosion. He grabbed the portable unit and jumped out of the back of the van to see if he could see something, anything of what was going on down the road.

No sooner had he jumped out, than he could see the vast smoke rising from down the road. It was more than from the earlier crashed helicopter.

"Oh my God…"

Then from his hiding place he heard vehicles racing down the dirt road. He was still screaming over the radio headset for someone to answer him. Before he could decide what to do he got an answer.

77777777777

Chris felt like he got run over by a Mack truck. Then he heard JD screaming in his ear and wished he'd shut the hell up. Gingerly putting a hand to his head he felt to make sure it was still there in one piece. Did the kid ever shut up? Then he remembered where they were and sat up quickly.

"JD, talk to me."

"Chris, what happened? Is everyone ok? A couple cars just raced by here. What should I do?"

Chris wasn't sure he had all those answers at the moment. Time to find out. They might have to get the bad guys later. His internal mantra became 'Patience should become my strong point.'

"That was DiFortelli's men getting away after they blew up the warehouse. Bring the communications van down here so we can take care of our wounded, pick up the pieces and start to plan our next step."

Chris stood up and noticed Buck starting to get up and went over to help him. Josiah was also running in their direction. While Larabee was walking he also initiated the rest of the head count.

"Nathan, Ezra. You guys and Vin still ok?"

"Chris," Nathan replied. "Ezra got knocked on his ass but he's ok. I don't even think the explosion woke Vin up. He's still holding his own. We're going to need help getting him down."

"10-4 Nate, JD's bring the van up. The helicopter should be here any minute." Chris looked around at the vast smoke and remains frim the two explosions. "They shouldn't have any trouble finding us. I'll be right up after I check on Buck."

"Hey Buck. How you doing? Josiah?"

"Just this little knick in my arm, which I've done worse by shavin'," Buck answered. "I guess my butt's a little sore from landing on it, but that's just my pride. How's Junior?"

"Holding on, but we could use that helicopter. I'm going up to check on him now. You OK Josiah?"

"I'm fine Chris. I just wish I could have done more damage to them. We got some of them, but I guess we'll have to wait until the fire is out and the coroner does his job to know who and how many. Can you believe they blew up their dead with the building?"

"That's why they're the criminals Josiah," Chris began. "What I'm having a hard time with is that apparently Team 3 was part of the gang and they set us up. Just how high up does this go? I had trouble even getting life flight here for Vin."

With that he turned heel and went to check on his best friend. Hoping he would recover without problem.

77777777777777

The widower reached the sniper's nest just as Vin began to get restless. Chris moved close, kneeling and grabbing his hand. With his other hand he stroked an errant curl from Vin's face and spoke reassuringly to him. The blue eyes began to open followed by a quietly spoken "Chrisss."

"Yea, Cowboy, I'm here. It's over for now. Just take it easy, you're going to be fine. I hear the helicopter now; we're going to get you to the hospital and patched up good as new."

"Sorry Chris."

"SSHH, you don't have anything to be sorry for," Chris continued to stroke the side of Vin's face in a calming motion, trying to relax the man. None of them liked the hospital but Tanner and Standish were in a special class all onto there own when it came to fearing hospitals. "You did a great job. Too good, you could have stood down a little sooner," he smiled down at him rebuking him gently. "But I'm awful proud of you. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world. Now take it easy and concentrate on getting better. I like my best friend healthy. Not to mention my sharpshooter."

Larabee was concerned. What's new? Since the start of this assignment concerned seemed to be the status quo for him. I just can't get a break. Vin had a pretty tight grasp on Chris' hand given his condition. Was he scared? Apprehensive? Of course he was. No, it was more than that. Tanner is hanging onto to me like I'm his life line with no intention of letting go.

Nathan still had his hand in Tanner's leg. He had to go with Vin to the hospital which was fine. The medic fully capable of supporting the Texan there. Not to mention the fact that Chris was supposed to play clean up here and face the fall out of the rogue ATF team 3's escape. Plus Buck had to go get patched up so he couldn't stay in Chris' stead. Nothing was ever easy.

Right now Chris would reassure Vin and get him to realize that Nathan and Buck would be there for him in the short run. And that as much as it hurt Chris he knew that deep down his best friend would understand that his best friend would be there just as soon as work and travel permitted. He knew Vin would understand. Larabee just hated that he had to. Vin had to settle for so much in his life that it just wasn't fair.

That brought to mind another point. Eventually they were all going to have to stick close together. There was a real danger present. Team 3 went bad. Team 7 had witnessed it. Team 7 could take them down. Team 3 and DiFortelli would more than likely would want revenge for the men they lost to Team 7's bullets. They would also want to prevent any testimony Team 7 could give against them. Additionally, why was Team 7 targeted during this op? This was not a good situation. This could be a long, sticky mess.

By now the life flight helicopter had arrived. Josiah directed a very relieved rescue team to the injured. Sanchez was ready to spit nails that they seemed more concerned that the shooting had stopped than who was injured.

With the help of a Stokes basket they got Vin down from his perch. Then they loaded Nathan and Buck along with the sharpshooter into the helicopter. Chris started to loosen his hand from where the Texan had trapped it again so he could back away to do his job.

Josiah came up in back of him and halted him in progress.

"Boss, you have his medical POA and more importantly he's going to need you. Myself and the others can take care of things here. Most of the evidence has been destroyed in the explosion anyway," Josiah virtually pushed Chris into the helicopter along side of Vin.

After a medic told the remaining team members that they'd be taking the wounded to the trauma unit at University Medical Center they were gone.

JD stood and watched the helicopter get progressively smaller as it flew away. Josiah clasped his shoulder and smiled down at him, once he had his attention.

"They'll be fine son. Let's get to work so we can get to the hospital."

777777777777777777

Jackson was still at Tanner's thigh, acting as a human clamp on the bleeding vessels inside his leg. The paramedics who had responded with life flight decided to leave the ATF medic be once they realized he was qualified and it would probably do more harm than good to move him.

There was a male paramedic, Samuel, who had double checked Buck's arm. Once the ladies man was taken care of they tucked him safely away in a seat in a front corner until they reached the hospital.

Then Samuel moved across from Larabee to the other side of Tanner. He checked the patient's blood pressure which was not as high as they would like. He proceeded to set up a second large bore IV on the opposite side of the original one on the left.

"Crystal, I'm going to start another IV. I'm going to give a 14 gauge catheter a try to see if we can push some fluids faster here. That 18 on the other side just isn't going to cut it alone."

Crystal nodded her assent and radioed the hospital for orders before continuing her share of their duties.

Crystal was the other medic who was at Vin's head maintaining his airway. By the graces of God he still was breathing on his own. They put him on an oxygen rebreather mask, hoping that the extra O2 would help keep it that way. She kept a sharp eye on the monitors they had him attached to, as well as her patient. There was also an ambu bag and an intubation kit close by at her disposal, just in case.

The team leader knew he should be thankful that Crystal was so prepared and find it reassuring. Instead he found that equipment disconcerting. The concept that his best friend, no more that that, the other half of his soul as Josiah would say, may possibly need those items horrified him to no end. Larabee mentally shook himself and recentered his thoughts. Instead he concentrated on being thankful that Vin was still breathing. And that while he was not fully conscious his friend was still holding his hand, still hanging onto life. On top of that he was grateful that they hadn't shoved him into some corner yet, he still had contact with this important part of his life. Chris murmured a quiet 'Thank you' heavenward.

Larabee only had eyes for Tanner at this point. His entire concentration was focused on trying to funnel his strength to the younger man to help him through this ordeal. Yet there was anther connection at work he couldn't deny in such a small highly charged space. He felt another set of eyes drilling into him.

Buck. The wounded man made sure Chris finally raised his green eyes to lock onto to his blue ones. The long time friendship served them well in this instance. The gregarious man conveyed a wealth of support and positive feedback through that visual connection. While nonverbal connection was usually Tanner's and Larabee's forte Wilmington was pleased that he conquered the beast with such mastery at this moment. A silent conversation took place between the two men with locked eyes.

'Hang in there stud. Junior's a fighter, he's gonna be fine.'

'Buck…'

'Listen up, only positive thoughts! He may be hurting now, but the docs are gonna fix him up. With you and the rest of us at his side there ain't nothing we can't beat!'

'I know you're right. I just can't help but worry.'

'Relax. He'll pick up on your worry. If you think he's going to die, he'll know it. If you think he's going to live, he'll fight to live.'

Buck could see Chris actually pull himself pack together mentally. He knew it was a combination of his imagination and knowing his friend so well. To him it appeared that his friend was literally fighting to throw every negative thought out of his mind.

Larabee seemed to finish his internal battle and looked back up to Wilmington. He smiled his thanks at his old friend for setting him straight before he returned his focus back to Vin.

The ladies man relaxed back in his seat feeling a lot better. He knew there was no rational explanation for it. But he was as confident as he was that the sun would rise tomorrow. If Larabee was sure Tanner would get better and willed him to do so Vin would. The younger man would do any thing the man in black asked of him or believed he could do. It was as simple as that. Team 7 would stay intact. Taking a deep breath Wilmington gave in to his pain and closed his eyes for the duration of the trip

The helicopter landed on the helipad of the hospital. A waiting wheelchair and nurse quickly whisked Buck out of the way and into the emergency room.

Meanwhile Vin was handed off to the waiting trauma team. If Chris had been paying attention to more than his best friend he would have been duly impressed by the little seen spectacle of the hospital trauma team in action.

They doctors and nurses, garbed in surgical ready scrubs, swarmed the patient the second he was released from the copter. The doctor in charge took the medics report while walking across the drive into the hospital. The questions and answers were rapid fire like the gun fight that had taken Tanner down.

Another doctor started an exam while they were moving, checking the wound without displacing Jackson. They continued on into the hospital, bypassing the ER, entering a large elevator. As they exited the elevator a sympathetic nurse reached out to Larabee breaking the him off the entourage to go to a desk area as the rest of the group entered a double door.

"What? Where's he going?" Chris wanted to stay with Vin and was surprised by the diversion.

"I'm sorry Mr. Larabee," the nurse started like she was talking to a startled wild animal. "Your agent, Mr. Tanner, is going straight to surgery. Since you hold his medical POA we need you to fill out some paper work so we can proceed, please?"

He was still staring at the doors. 'Paper work, right, I can do that. Need to do that.'

"What about Nathan?" Damn, didn't mean to say that.

"Your medic was needed to continue holding pressure until we get a vascular clamp on the injury during the beginning of surgery. He will be right out. Mr. Jackson won't be needed long, honest."

"Yeah, OK. Let's get those papers filled out."

777777777777777777

"Man, I'd prefer not to do that again anytime soon."

Larabee looked up from filling out paper work as a bloodied Jackson joined him. The medic looked like shit.

"Are you sure you weren't injured? Are you OK?" the team leader asked.

"I'm fine Chris, just wore out."

"How's Vin?"

"Still alive. They seem to be a really good trauma team. It's bad, I won't lie, but I'm hopeful."

"Good. Good. He's going to make it Nathan. I just know it."

Nathan nodded his reassurances as Chris went back to finish the paperwork. Then they both went settled in to wait.

777777777777777

Nathan and Chris were starting to get impatient for something to happen. Vin was still in surgery and the rest of the team hadn't reported in yet. Chris felt the surgery should be over. Nathan felt the team should have been heard from. Buck had joined them earlier, the ER doctor deciding his wound needed only to be treated and released. Wilmington had been thrilled with his decision. He was now napping in an uncomfortable chair thanks to medications.

The waiting room door swung open bringing with it a whirlwind of activity in the form of three worried men. Josiah and Ezra at least were quiet about it. On the other hand JD was a hyperactive ball of energy needing answers.

"Chris, Nathan where's Buck? How is he, how is Vin?"

Nathan tried to take the bull by the horns and quiet their youngest down.

"JD, you're…"

"Son, I'm right here and I'm fine," a waking Buck told the young man.

JD was immediately aware he had woken up the injured man. "I'm so sorry Buck; I didn't mean to be so loud."

"That's OK kid. I meant to be waking up to check on Vin anyway. Good to see you guys, is everyone else all right?"

"We are quite fine Mr. Wilmington. It is just yourself and Mr. Tanner who are suffering from maladies," Ezra replied to his question.

Josiah spoke up next, "Sorry Chris, the explosion destroyed most of the evidence. CSI is still combing the scene, but I'm not hopeful."

"Not your fault Josiah. This thing was wrong from the get go. The important things now are that Vin recovers, we watch our backs, they may want revenge, and that we regroup to figure out a way to get them."

Chris' voice was dark and vengeful as he spoke. It was obvious his chief concern was his best friend, but he wasn't going to let Team 3 and DiFortelli get away with using them as patsies as well as for target practice.

The double doors to the operating theaters opened and a bloodied man about Larabee's age approached them. Eying the group as he came through the doors, he put an air of authority in his tired step and headed directly to the group. Extending his hand he introduced himself.

"Mr. Larabee?"

"That'd be me"

"Mr. Larabee I'm Dr. Williamson. I'd like to speak to you about Mr. Tanner," with a nod he indicated a conference room off the side of the waiting room.

"Dr. Williamson, I may hold Vin's POA, but we're all the family he has. I'm only going to repeat everything you say to me to them, so if it's all the same to you I'd like you to speak to all of us. It would be what Vin would want, too."

The doctor observed the group for a moment as if to ascertain the validity of the statement. He must have liked what he saw because with a sharp nod of his head he gave a brief "Fine." Then he ushered them all into the conference room.

"Gentlemen, I was really afraid I was going to have bad news to deliver to you. Mr. Tanner has lost a lot of blood. There was a lot of vascular damage as well as tissue, muscular and some nerve damage done in his thigh. Not to mention the fact that blood delivery to his lower leg was compromised for a length of time. I was prepared to amputate his leg to save his life."

That brought a round of gasps from around the room. Larabee paled to the point that Jackson thought he was going to pass out. It was apparent that with the exception of Nathan none of them had even considered the possibility of amputation.

'You didn't, not with out my permission?" came a rough gasp from Chris. Buck and Nathan were next to him and they closed in to support him.

"No, no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know how lucky he was. When we got in there we decided to try to save the leg first, which is what took so long. We were able to piece the vascular damage back together. It's going to be a long road for him and then he's going to need some physical therapy, but that's one tough man. I believe that as long as there are no complications Mr. Tanner will make a full recovery."

The remaining members of Team 7 were all smiles. Congratulations, back slaps, thanks yous and such were passed all around. They calmed in a moment for Chris to finish talking to the doctor.

"Thank you so much doctor. There are just a couple other things I need to talk with you about. As you know we're ATF and the case we're working in which Vin was injured has put his life in danger. Therefore we need an agent in with him at all times for his safety as well as the safety of your staff. The sooner we can start the better."

"I understand these types of circumstances arise. I'd prefer we give things another half hour or so in recovery for the patient's sake. I was going to move him to ICU. But if you give me that time I have an isolation room next door to ICU I can move him to that will allow you to put in your security measures with more efficiency and still allow Mr. Tanner to have the level of care he needs. I have a couple excellent private duty nurses I would trust with my own family. Perhaps I could bring them in per diem to take care of Mr. Tanner and it would benefit everyone."

"Thank you Dr. Williamson. I can't begin to tell you how much we appreciate you cooperation and help in this matter. If you could give their names to Agent Dunne we can get things rolling on our end. Also, if you can let me know the earliest you think we can move Vin back to Denver I'd appreciate it."

"At this point, I'd guess a week. I'll give you a better time with in twenty four hours, once I've had time to evaluate how he's recovering. Is that good?"

"Yes. Thank you again doctor."

"Mr. Larabee, if you'd like to come with me you can peek in on him in recovery."

"Yes, thank you," Chris turned to his team, "You know what you need to get started on, thanks guys."

With that he turned and followed Dr. Williamson.

777777777777777777777

Larabee stood at Tanner's bedside, looking down at his pale, relaxed features. Taking a second to look up at the piggybacked IV's plus the bag of blood hanging at his best friend's side he realized that the only reason he looked relaxed was due to the pain killers running through the plastic tubings.

"Thank God you're going to be all right Cowboy," he squeezed his hand and was surprised to feel a weak squeeze back in response. "That a boy, you comin' around for me?"

"Chriss?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's me. Just take it easy. Go back to sleep if you want to. You've got all the time in the world. You're going to be just fine, so take it easy and just heal, OK?"

"OK… sleep nowww"

"Yeah, just rest. We'll talk later." Chris brushed Vin's hair back from his face in an effort to make him more comfort and soothed him to sleep. Squeezing his hand again he released it, patted it with a gentleness some wouldn't believe him capable of, murmured some more reassuring words and looked over his shoulder.

He should have been surprised to find Ezra standing there but he wasn't.

"I believe you may have some calls to make and things to take care of?"

"Yes, Ezra I do. You're here to watch over Vin?"

"I will watch over Mr. Tanner while you start the next chapter in this terrible volume of our lives. I for one cannot wait to take down these cretins and close the curtains on this farce."

"Now that we know Vin is going to be alright we need to get him back to Denver and healthy. In the meantime I'm going to start planning to make your wish come true."

77777777777777777777777

The End


End file.
